Gasoline automobiles and hybrid automobiles of the background art have an engine, which functions as a rigid body to absorb shocks produced in the event of a collision, for thereby protecting high-voltage components that are disposed behind the engine.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-207241 discloses an inverter, which serves as a high-voltage component, and which is disposed rearwardly in an air cleaner housing that is connected to an intake air passage of an engine on a hybrid automobile. The air cleaner housing and the engine are capable of absorbing shocks to protect the inverter in the event of a collision.